


First time

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec's and Magnus' first time... Alec is nervous, but Magnus makes sure that the young Shadowhunter calms down and the experience ends up being great for both of them :D





	

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood had just gotten from their many dates and were currently spending time at Magnus’ place. Alec knew that he should get going to the Institute, but the way that Magnus had been kissing him and luring him towards his bedroom was beyond distracting, in the end giving up on the idea of returning back home. He decided to stay over at Magnus’. Besides, he knew that the other was going to be thrilled about that. Magnus chuckled when Alec finally stopped resisting his kissed and he playfully pushed him onto his bed, climbing on top of himself, placing his lips on top of Alec’s, sharing another kiss with his boyfriend.

Alec then smiled and chuckled, leaning in and giving Magnus a soft kiss. The warlock returned the younger one a slightly longer kiss and Alec placed his hands on top of Magnus' shoulders, gently pushing him back against the bed. Magnus smiled into their kiss and then wrapped his arms around Alec's neck as he laid down, guiding the younger one down as well. He then slowly opened up his legs, so that Alec could position himself between them and before Magnus could say anything, Alec was kissing him again. After a few more kisses, the younger male pulled back and looked down, admiring Magnus' face. The moonlight was illuminating onto Magnus' face and making his features even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

“Alec,” whispered Magnus and chuckled when he saw the way that Alec was looking at him.

 Alec then smiled as well and placed his finger on top of Magnus' forehead, running it down the man's eyelids, nose and stopped in on Magnus' full, perfect lips. The Shadowhunter licked his lower lip and he felt his stomach burn with sweet anticipation as he leaned back down and he kissed Magnus again. He ran his tongue over Magnus’ lower lip and the older one immediately parted his lips a bit, eagerly inviting him in. Magnus slowly slid his tongue inside of Alec's mouth and the older one let out a small gasp when their tongues brushed against each other. As their tongues continued to battle for dominance, Magnus' hands travelled down to Alec's back and the then pushed him tighter against his own body, eagerly deepening their kiss and he then wrapped his legs around Alec's waist.

Alec felt his heart beating faster and his body heated up. He broke their kiss for a split second and saw that Magnus' eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust and want. It was clear to Alec that Magnus was aroused and he felt himself harden just from that. He then swallowed thickly and moved his lips down to Magnus’ neck, gently sucking onto the exposed flesh there and Magnus buried his fingers deep into Alec's hair, pushing his boyfriend even closer if that was even possible. Magnus' eyes widened when he felt something hard against his tight and then he slowly rocked his hips up, gently brushing it against Alec's hard member. Magnus then licked his lower lip and his heart burned with desire; he wanted Alec, more than he had wanted anyone in his life before.

Without even knowing, Alec started slowly rocking his hips, creating a pleasant friction and before Magnus knew it, he was painfully hard. “Alec,” moaned Magnus out, finally gaining Alec's attention.

''Y-yeah?'' asked Alec, his voice trembling slightly and Magnus chuckled when he noticed that, it seemed adorable to him that even someone like Alec could be reduced to a stuttering mess. Alec, on the other hand, suddenly became really self-conscious and decided to back out, as always when things had gotten a bit too heated up between the two of them. Because of him, they still hadn’t gone all the way, despite dating for quite some time now. “Never mind,” muttered Alec, his face burning with embarrassment. “It’s really late and I should get going back to the Institute, anyways.”

Magnus frowned and pouted, feeling betrayed. He knew that work was important to his boyfriend, but still! And that wasn't the first time that Alec used that as an excuse. Every time that things would get a bit more intimate between the two of them, Alec would back out. The man shook his head and wrapped his legs tighter around Alec's waist, not planning on letting him go. Magnus leaned up, capturing Alec's lips between his own and gave him a gentle kiss. “You’re not going anywhere, darling,” he added with a smile after he broke their kiss.

“B-but,” stuttered Alec, his voice trailing off.

“I wasn’t able to see you at all this past week,” complained Magnus and sighed. “And I know, I know… you’re busy, fighting the demons. But, I still want to have you all to myself,” added the warlock and looked back up at Alec. “I’m selfish, aren’t I?”

“You’re not,” said Alec in the end and shrugged. “I missed you as well,” he said. The way that Magnus was looking back up at him, softened Alec’s heart enough to not return back home. “Fine, I’ll stay,” he said and gave his boyfriend another kiss.

''Good,'' said Magnus and smiled gently. ''Now let’s continue from where we left off. I like the way your touches feel against my skin. They make me feel so safe,'' whispered the older male and then laid back down, placing his hand on top of his chest and Magnus moved it down then, stopping it on his hip. He then looked up and when he saw Alec looking down at him, his eyes darkened with hunger and lust. Magnus then gulped and allowed himself to place his palm against the bulge in his pants and the younger one let out a gasp, feeling himself growing even harder. ''...and so turned on. Look how hard you've made me,'' moaned Magnus and all that Alec could do was nod. Alec felt how his throat got even drier as Magnus continued with touching himself and Alec couldn't stop himself from pressing a palm against his own still clothed erection and squeeze it gently.

''So touch me more,'' begged Magnus, whose body was already asking for release. ''Alec...please.'' Alec nodded, got on top of Magnus again and crushed their lips together, kissing the warlock hungrily. Magnus body was set on fire and he melted right against Alec.

''Magnus,'' whispered Alec, his voice hoarse.

''More,'' breathed out Magnus and Alec nodded, quickly taking his and Magnus' shirts off. Seeing Magnus shirtless made Alec even more eager and before he knew it, he was kissing Magnus again, this time his lips travelling down the older male's body. Alec started planting feather light kisses all over Magnus’ chest, down to his stomach and he then looked up, to see Magnus, who had his face thrown into a pillow, his chest moving up and down in sharp and fast motions. A small smirk came upon Alec's face and he was pleased with himself, he was happy to see that Magnus was enjoying himself as much as he was.

The young man then placed his fingers onto Magnus' thighs, gently pressing them into the sensitive area. Even though Magnus still had his pants on, he could feel the heat of Alec's fingers radiating onto his skin and he had to remind himself to breathe when Alec's fingers ghosted over his hard member and Magnus impatiently rocked his hips up, making Alec let out a small chuckle. Before Magnus could say something in protest, Alec gently placed his palm against Magnus' clothed erection and started massaging in slowly, earning louder moans from his lover.

“F-feels good?” asked Alec and cursed mentally when he heard himself stutter. He wanted to sound more composed, but he couldn't help himself. That was going to be the first time that he was going to go all the way and he was nervous. Theoretically he knew how the things went and he could only hope that he wasn't going to mess something up.

“Yeah, it feels good,” said Magnus and opened his eyes. He then slowly took off his pants and underwear, letting out a small gasp as his cock was finally set from constrictions of his clothes. “Touch me more, Alec,” urged him Magnus and Alec nodded, his fingers quickly wrapping themselves around Magnus' cock. “Oh god,” was all that Magnus could do and a small smile came upon Alec's face.

Alec gave Magnus’ hard member a teasing squeeze at the tip, before moving his hand in sharp and fast strokes, making Magnus moan lewdly against his lips. “What should I do next, Magnus?” he then asked, the nervousness slowly kicking in again. 

“Fuck me,” whispered Magnus and Alec's heart started beating faster.

 “O-okay,” stuttered Alec and nodded. He then lifted himself up and took the rest of his clothes off.

Magnus enjoyed himself as he watched Alec stripping his clothes, but he could also notice that something was different about Alec. Before, the younger male looked confident, but now, it seemed that Alec was nervous about something and Magnus smiled; it felt nice seeing Alec's vulnerable side as well. It was a rare occasion, but it made him feel privileged; he knew that he was one of the rarest people that Alec trusted enough to show him all of his feelings. Alec then leaned back down and kissed Magnus a few times, before pulling back again and he tried to calm down his nerves.

“You look nervous, what's the matter, angel?” asked Magnus softly.

“I've never had… you know,” whispered Alec. “T-this is going to be my first time, so I don't want to mess something up.”

“I know that, angel,” whispered Magnus softly and smiled. His smile then disappeared, because he wanted to be serious at a time like this; going further than that was going to be important to Alec and then relationship, of course. He wanted to make sure that Alec felt comfortable and sure enough to continue things. “We can stop if you’d want that,” whispered the warlock and titled his head to the side.

“N-no,” quickly said Alec and shook his head. “Just… help me along the way?”

“I guess I'll have to give you a lesson or two, huh?”

“It seems so,” replied Alec with a chuckle, glad to see that Magnus was cool about it. Magnus then turned themselves over, so that now he was the one lying on top of Alec and he smiled when he saw that Alec was watching his every move.

Magnus then leaned to his right, where his nightstand was and opened the drawer, taking the lube and condoms out of it. Usually, he would use magic to prepare himself, but since this is going to be a special time for both of them, he didn’t want to use magic. Alec's heartbeat sped up when he saw that and he felt sweet anticipation burning in his stomach. Magnus then climbed back on top of Alec, having the small bottle in his hands and he then opened it, pouring the liquid onto his fingers and he then brought his hand back, lifting himself a little bit. Alec watched how Magnus slowly pushed a finger inside of himself and he bit his lower lip as he watched Magnus. Just the sight of Magnus, having his fingers buried deep inside of him and softly moaning out his name, was almost enough to make Alec come.

Alec wrapped fingers around his own cock and started slowly pumping it, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face. Magnus was moving his fingers in and out, in scissoring motions as he was stretching out himself, preparing for something much bigger to enter him. It was obvious that Alec was liking the show and Magnus moaned lewdly as Alec continued to observe him; it made him even more aroused. Alec then leaned up a bit, kissing Magnus gently and fingers of Alec's free hand went around Magnus’ arousal, stroking him slowly. Fingers soon weren't enough for Magnus and he couldn't wait anymore, he was dying to feel Alec inside of him.

Alec noticed that as well, so he took the condom, opened it with his teeth and rolled it down his length. Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec was in a hurry and he came a bit closer to Alec. He then lifted himself up a bit, gave Alec's cock a few strokes, before positioning himself onto it and slowly started sliding down it. When Alec was finally fully seated inside of Magnus, the older one let out a loud moan and Alec's eyes widened in panic, thinking that the other one was in pain.

“Magnus, does it hurt?” asked Alec, his voice shaking terribly.

“A little... it's been a while since I've, ah-” Magnus let out a surprised moan when Alec suddenly moved and the younger one chewed on his lower lip. He restrained himself from moving, but that was kind of impossible. Magnus was so perfectly tight and all that Alec wanted to do was to start moving. However, since he didn't want to hurt Magnus, Alec ignored that desire for the time being.

“Sorry.”

“It's okay,” said Magnus and placed his hands on top of Alec's shoulders and gave him a small smile; he loved that Alec was concerned about him. “Y-you can move, just... just go slow.”

Alec nodded, gripped Magnus’ hips and started slowly moving his hips, careful not to hurt Magnus. The pain gradually started disappearing and soon all that Magnus could feel was pleasure. He urged Alec to move faster and he did, hitting all of the right spots in the process. When a special bundle of nerves was being hit deep inside of Magnus, the man let out a long moan and he then wrapped his arms around Alec, holding onto him as he continued to pound into him.

“Alec.... more,” begged Magnus. “Harder.”

Alec nodded and then pulled himself out of Magnus, turning the other one around. Feeling that Alec was being dominant again, Magnus moaned with anticipation and he quickly got onto his knees, spreading his legs open and before he knew it, Alec was thrusting into him again, faster and harder with each thrust. Alec could feel pleasure building up and so could Magnus. The younger one started stroking Magnus again and Magnus was sure that he could see stars as he was being fucked into oblivion.

“Magnus, I love you, I love you,” moaned Alec. “I'm so close, I'm gonna come. Magnus, I-” moaned Alec and then it all became too much for him. He bit into Magnus’ shoulder as he came and the older one let out a surprised yelp, mixture of pleasure and pain, the pleasure being overwhelming for him as well and his body went boneless as he came.

Alec pulled out of his lover after a few moments, exposing the used condom into a trash bin, which was next to the bed and he then came to Magnus again, who was already falling asleep and Alec just had to smile as he watched how Magnus was forcing his eyes to stay open. Alec then laid down, pulling the bed covers over themselves and he let out a happy sigh out as Magnus snuggled closer to him.

“How did I do?” asked Alec with a smirk.

“You get an A plus, angel,” said Magnus playfully and then yawned. “I love you so much Alec, I really do.”

“Same,” whispered Alec and then pressed a kiss against Magnus’ temple. “Goodnight, Magnus,” he then added and Magnus nodded.

“'Night, Alec,” whispered Magnus, closing his eyes with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

It was Alec, who woke up first the next morning and a huge smile came upon his face as he remembered what had happened the previous night. He looked to his right, to where Magnus had been sleeping, and he sighed, feeling his chest filling up with happiness and love. He had never thought that just one person would be able to make him feel so many emotions. Alec then slowly moved closer to Magnus, allowing himself to stare and the man's sleeping face, which was beautiful. Alec gently brushed some of the hair from Magnus’ face and then chuckled when the older male's eyebrows twitched when his finger came in contact with Magnus’ cheek.

Was it even possible for one person to be as beautiful as Magnus was? Not only that the man was stunning on the outside, but on the inside as well. It was like as if everything that the other one had done was perfect and Alec couldn't help but to feel happy. He didn't even know why the warlock decided to fall for him, but Alec wasn't about to ask that; he was just happy living like this forever. When Magnus moved a bit, Alec's eyes were immediately on him and he chuckled, reaching with his hand towards Magnus once again.

This time, Alec gently touched his older boyfriend's nose and then gently ran his fingertip to the man's full lips and watched how Magnus slowly parted his lips. Another happy sigh escaped Alec's lips and he moved even closer to Magnus, not being careful anymore. He somehow wished the other one to wake up soon. So because of that, Alec placed his fingers gently under Magnus’ chin and then pulled his face closer to his own, giving him a few lazy kisses, in hope that the other one would wake up. However, he had no such luck and he frowned, because Magnus would always wake up as soon as he would do something like that. In the end Alec guessed that Magnus was still pretty tired, knowing what they done the previous night.

Alec's cheeks coloured themselves into a light pink colour and he then hid his face into his pillow, suddenly feeling really embarrassed. He was so nervous and scared of screwing something up, so he let Magnus lead the way. For Alec's big ego, that was one of the most embarrassing things that he could do and he then shook his head, slowly lifting his head up, looking at Magnus. It was true that Magnus didn't mind being the one in control for a change and Alec could see that Magnus quite enjoyed seeing him be so flustered, but Alec still couldn't help himself but to feel embarrassed. On the other hand, Alec was happy that Magnus was being so patient with him last night and thanks to him, Alec didn't fuck up anything. Alec then closed his eyes, let out an annoyed groan and he then shook his head; still, he could've done better. It was true that Magnus said that it felt good, but Alec knew that he could make him feel even better, if he wasn't as scared as he was at that time. Then again, it _was_ his first time, and there was nothing that he could do about that.

“Morning, Alec,” suddenly said a voice and Alec almost jumped, since he had been so caught up into the whole thinking thing. He then looked to his left and saw that Magnus had woken up and a small smile came upon Alec's face, his heartbeat speeding up in a second. “What's the time?” went on by asking the older one and he then yawned.

“It's 9 am,” replied Alec as he turned around and took a look of the time on his phone. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and then chuckled when Magnus buried his face into his chest. “Good morning to you too, Magnus.”

“How did you sleep?” asked the older one and yawned again. The comfortable heat that was hugging his body and the way that Alec was playing with his hair slowly made Magnus feel sleepy again and his eyes started closing against his own will. Alec noticed that and his smirk grew.

“I slept great,” replied Alec and chuckled when he noticed that Magnus’ eyes opened when he spoke. “Still feeling sleepy?” asked the younger one and Magnus nodded. “Wanna sleep some more? I can leave you alone if you'd like to catch some more sleep.”

“No need to do that,” said Magnus, not really wanting Alec to leave the bed; it would somehow feel really lonely and cold, so of course Magnus didn't want that. “I slept great anyway, so there's no need for you to get out of the bed. Stay,” he then added, lifted himself up a little bit and then connected their lips into a short, but sweet kiss.

“Okay,” said Alec, happy to hear that. As he watched how Magnus laid down again, Alec started wondering if Magnus was in any pain. It was true that he tried to be really gentle with him last night, but still... he couldn't help but to worry, since hurting Magnus was the last thing that the Shadowhunter wanted to do. “How are you feeling, Magnus?”

“Huh?” asked Magnus and gave Alec a confused look. “I feel great, why do you ask?”

“What I mean is,” started Alec and then started speaking much quieter, feeling his face heating up as he asked the question. “You're not experiencing any pain, are you?” asked Alec and then sighed. “I hope that I wasn't too rough the previous night, or-”

“Oh,” said Magnus when he finally realised what the other one had been talking about. “No, it doesn't hurt, darling, don't worry you weren't too rough,” replied Magnus with a smile and noticed that Alec suddenly looked really relieved. “You were really gentle and-”

“Too gentle?” suddenly asked Alec, interrupting Magnus.

“No,” replied the warlock and chuckled. “You were fine, I liked-”

“Just fine?” asked Alec in shock and he then turned around, hiding his face into the pillow once again, letting out a disappointed sigh. He sucked; he knew it. If only he hadn't been such a coward, then maybe...

Magnus smirked, amused by the way Alec had reacted to his words. “Fine then... you were amazing, how's that?” he then asked and shook his head when Alec let out yet another annoyed groan. “Can you please just let me finish do the talking?”

“Sure.”

“As I said earlier, you were _fantastic,_ ” said Magnus and had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter when he saw the angry look on Alec's face. “You were very gentle and considerate, which I liked,” said Magnus. “And you made me feel so, so good... so you shouldn't worry too much, Alec. I love you,” he then whispered and Alec's good mood returned at that exact moment.

“Thanks for telling me this,” muttered Alec and then smiled. “'Love you too.”

 


End file.
